educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heroic Democratic Technocracy (LoA I)
'Major Trade Opportunities' It's not a lie that the Hero's have some good stuff, not to mention what they like to trade. This is a list of what they trade the most and in what capacity. As well as what they primarily like to buy from outside sources. Selling * Honey (In Bulk) * High Quality Textiles (Cotton) * Oranges * Cannabis (In Bulk) * High Quality Hand Crafted Weapons and Armor (In Bulk) * Tons of Food ** Food of the Sea, and the Land * Salt (In Bulk) ** Salt Licks / Salt Blocks Buying * Electronic Scrap (In Bulk) * Raw Materials (Mostly Bullet Components) * Metallic Scrap (In Bulk) * Engine Components (Mainly Pre-Collapse Mechanical Parts and full on Engines) (In Bulk) ='The Military'= The Hero military relies on heavily trained a deadly Spartan like army. The infantry are trained from the early age of 8 years old some times, and receive THE BEST post-collapse military training. The Hero military doesn't just rely on costly and expensive troops, we also employ a large guard amount to enforce local laws. ='Immortal'= The Immortal is a Elite Swordsmen, Marksman, or Steel Wraith who has shown great battle talent and skill on the field. These men and women are loaded with the rare Fractionized X-01 Mrk III power armor, or, in higher supply, the LKA // OKI Mrk II, or a T-45D Power Armor suit. Depending on the type of person, the LKA // OKI armor is made some what to fit the person. Usually going to the heavier troops like Berserkers and Elites. Showing the best of their class and knowledge to hurt people, they are loaded with hand crafted 20mm semi automatic cannons, several grenades of differing traits, (Frag, Incendiary, High Explosive, and Flash Bang) And a regulation pair of firearms either being a service rifle with accompanying pistol or a service sniper or a service LMG with a shotgun. (650) (Immortal Stats) *''Strength 10'' *''Perception 3'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 10'' *''Intelligence 5'' *''Agility 2'' *''Luck 2'' *''Barter: 25'' *''Big Guns: 100'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 20'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 15'' *''Melee Weapons: 100'' *''Repair: 75'' *''Science: 23'' *''Small Guns: 30'' *''Sneak: 7'' *''Speech:25'' *''Unarmed: 80'' ='Knight:'= This is the person to fear in close range melee combat, they carry a powerful sword and shotgun combonation to solve conflicts up close. And they are clad in re-forged steel armor that has been polished to a shine. They are nearly immune to melee damage and civilian ammunition. In recent times the Hero's have been adding new classes to their regiments, and general refinement of troops has begun. First there is the Berserker, and then there is the Elites. Both are of equal class and height in achievement to behold. (5,500) (Basic Knight Stats) *''Strength 10'' *''Perception 3'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 10'' *''Intelligence 5'' *''Agility 2'' *''Luck 2'' *''Barter: 75'' *''Big Guns: 15'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 20'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 15'' *''Melee Weapons: 95'' *''Repair: 58'' *''Science: 23'' *''Small Guns: 87'' *''Sneak: 7'' *''Speech:80'' *''Unarmed: 23'' ='Berserker:'= A berserker is the heavy weight in skill, power, and brute strength. These men and women are the strongest the Hero's have to offer, and are said to be tanks in human skin on the battle field. Either wielding a Bear-Bone war-hammer, Or a LMG, then coated in a dense layer of thick steel armor seemingly impervious to low caliber military AP rounds. The last known ammunition type to penetrate this armor was a 9mm AP round. These people are insanely tough and resilient to a pounding. So their only default is that they are slow and clunky on the field of battle, although I reckon you would too with over 70 pounds of armor alone on your body. They are slow and require a long time to get to a place, but once there is your worse enemy on the field. (1000 / 5,500 Knight) (Berserker Stats) *''Strength 10'' *''Perception 5'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 10'' *''Intelligence 6'' *''Agility 1'' *''Luck 5'' *''Barter: 75'' *''Big Guns: 75'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 15'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 15'' *''Melee Weapons: 100'' *''Repair: 70'' *''Science: 23'' *''Small Guns: 30'' *''Sneak: 7'' *''Speech:80'' *''Unarmed: 70'' ='Elite Swordsmen:'= A swordsmen is one thing, a sword swinger. But an Elite is something else, these people are the Most deadly close ranged personnel in a sword fight. They are feared for a good reason, as you will loose your head before you unsheathe your weapon. Boasting medium armor, similar to a knight armor, with the only difference is they wear a short flag pole on their back, showing their insignia to all for show. They boast a straight blade, Handel balanced, katanna along with a delicately engraved custom shogun that fires a total of four 12G shotgun rounds at once. Albeit they are hand loaded each time, their shotgun is legendary, like their blade and skill. Their weakness is ranged attacks and high caliber weapons. (1000 / 5,500 Knight) (Elite Stats) *''Strength 10'' *''Perception 3'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 10'' *''Intelligence 5'' *''Agility 7'' *''Luck 7'' *''Barter: 90'' *''Big Guns: 9'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 9'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 50'' *''Melee Weapons: 100'' *''Repair: 20'' *''Science: 23'' *''Small Guns: 70'' *''Sneak: 7'' *''Speech:90'' *''Unarmed: 100'' ='Ranger:'= This is the ranged unit of the Hero's and with good reason. Either carrying a .308 sniper rifle, or a compound bow with a 5x scope on, they prefer to secure a large area at once. They are deadly accurate and powerful riflemen. They have light armor, usually consisting of leather, or small sections of cover with steel. Recently the class of rangers has been seeing a lot of new bodies, and two new classes to fall in to. First, is the Marksmen, some one who carry's around a medium ranged semi-auto scoped battle rifle. And the second is the Night-Hawk, a deadly long range sniper with a large gun. (8,800) (Basic Ranger Stats) *''Strength 2'' *''Perception 10'' *''Endurance 5'' *''Charisma 5'' *''Intelligence 5'' *''Agility 5'' *''Luck 10'' *''Barter: 35'' *''Big Guns: 40'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 9'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 60'' *''Melee Weapons: 9'' *''Repair: 70'' *''Science: 9'' *''Small Guns: 100'' *''Sneak: 7'' *''Speech:25'' *''Unarmed: 9'' ='Marksmen:'= These men carry around not just a rifle in to the line of duty, but have shown their ability to fight at long range, and short range effectively. Carrying a DMR (Designated Marksmen Rifle) that can be modified to fire a rare .44 or a more common 7.62 AP. A hand crafted pistol that fires common 10mm rounds. And a combat knife for the shortest of range fighting. They consist of light armor that is breathable, and still insulating, usually going with a hard leather flight jacket, or a light bullet proof vest. Their DMR uses a optimal zoom scope from 2x to 8x at most, and boasts a quick reload magazine for the .44 . And a 4x to 6x zoom with a extended mag of 7.62 ammo users. Usually wearing lightly armored steel around the chest, arms, and legs they prefer to stay light on their feet and agile to avoid gunfire. And for assault mission they are given red dot sights along with an optional laser pointer for ease of aiming. (2,000 / 8,800) (Marksmen Stats) *''Strength 4'' *''Perception 10'' *''Endurance 5'' *''Charisma 5'' *''Intelligence 8'' *''Agility 7'' *''Luck 10'' *''Barter: 35'' *''Big Guns: 50'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 9'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 70'' *''Melee Weapons: 9'' *''Repair: 70'' *''Science: 50'' *''Small Guns: 100'' *''Sneak: 50'' *''Speech:25'' *''Unarmed: 20'' ='Night-Hawk:'= The Night-Hawk is the longest range sniper within the Hero troops, and is very rarely seen in person. They fire the largest caliber weapon in the entire county and with good reason. Lugging around a Barrett M99 these men fire the most rare and powerful Anti-Material firearms on the eastern seaboard, and with good reason. These men are only to protect Bud himself, and are only stationed in high watch towers with many eyes with them. Usually accompanied by two or three other snipers with lower caliber weapons they form a tight nit group that can handle nearly all ranges except up close and personal. Armored with a 20x scope at minimal and a laser guidance, they effetely can cover a very large radius with ease and comfort of knowing that they can penetrate the tree that the man is taking cover in, and the other five behind it. They don't wear armor and only carry the M99 for the best ability to deploy and cover as much ground with their rifle. (150 / 8,800) (Night-Hawk Stats) *''Strength 6'' *''Perception 10'' *''Endurance 7'' *''Charisma 4'' *''Intelligence 10'' *''Agility 10'' *''Luck 10'' *''Barter: 20'' *''Big Guns: 60'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 9'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 90'' *''Melee Weapons: 9'' *''Repair: 80'' *''Science: 100'' *''Small Guns: 100'' *''Sneak: 7'' *''Speech:25'' *''Unarmed: 20'' ='Fumantarian:'= These are the hardest members of the faction, usually are the best versed in guerilla warfare, survival, hand to hand, and small guns combat styles. They use stealth and agility to their advantage and quickly apprehend and sometimes neutralize targets. They are only used in times of most need. Usually the military spy, or covert agent, they constantly supply Knights or Rangers ammo, weapons, food and water, when the rangers and knights are out on assignment. (3000) (Basic Fumantarian Stats) *''Strength 3'' *''Perception 1'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 1'' *''Intelligence 7'' *''Agility 10'' *''Luck 10'' *''Barter: 9'' *''Big Guns: 9'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 9'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 9'' *''Melee Weapons: 70'' *''Repair: 9'' *''Science: 9'' *''Small Guns: 70'' *''Sneak: 100'' *''Speech:50'' *''Unarmed: 100'' ='Steel Wraith:'= The Steel Wraith is the assassin class of the Fumantarian class in the military. Masters of infiltration, disguises, and murder, they are a politicians' / leaders' worse fear. Boasting hardened light leather combat armor, a tactical knife, and a silenced 10mm pistol, they are not to be underestimated at any cost. All of the best Guerilla fighters are here at this level usually toppling several bandit clans and gangs before even being considered a Steel Wraith. (600 / 3000) (Steel Wraith Stats) *''Strength 5'' *''Perception 3'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 1'' *''Intelligence 10'' *''Agility 10'' *''Luck 10'' *''Barter: 9'' *''Big Guns: 9'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 9'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 9'' *''Melee Weapons: 100'' *''Repair: 9'' *''Science: 9'' *''Small Guns: 100'' *''Sneak: 100'' *''Speech:60'' *''Unarmed: 100'' ='Initiate:'= Trainee's of the Hero's. These men and woman are ever growing and learning on their skills and ability of peace making, diplomacy, and character. They are to under go character fixes and improvement before they can even start training, as they need to think about how to improve the community, how to help, and how to think critically consistently. And when they are finally ready they start training on their physical ability, strength, range, and lethality. The first day of training is the only day of training they don't use a unloaded weapon, or a dull sword, in training. Standard training sessions last anywhere from eight months, to five years, depending on the person's ability, strength, and determination. Those who serve in the training session longer are usually training for a Higher rank above the standard fieldsmen, either a general or a servant of Bud himself. Upon exiting the training programs they are still required to meet strict and harsh living standards. These men and woman never really stop training even when they have succeeded. For this the Hero's are possibly the best fighters in the eastern seaboard. (25,800) ='Militia - Town Guard:'= Militia / Town guard have been seeing a lot of change and post-collapse militarization. These forces are being armed with service rifles, service pistols, services shot-guns, and services snipers. All of those weapons are mass produced by a secondary company co-founded by the German Engineering and production company Otto-Klopp Inc. These rifles are mass produced and made to a military grade standard. These forces are also armored with a medium plate vest armor, and other protective plates in other area's. Being a sort of militarized police force, these units are to govern the internal affairs of the HDT. Hardened with patrol vehicles acting like cop car's in the way back when times. Empowered by War Trucks, these troops can act as attackers with armored trucks that have heavy MG's on them. (40,000) ='Operations / Wars / Conflicts'= *'Operation Growth:' Work on establishing the Hero's economic and population at pre-collapse standards is underway. Work on power, water, and food supplies we intend to raise our living standards from scratch and forge a new economic power house. *'Operation Secure and Protect:' Establishment of a permanent and steadfast border holding begins. Using modular walls, and electrical barb-wire *'Operation Salvation:' With the HDT closing off the Floridian Peninsula, they are prepared to annex the rest of the state very shortly. Using mainly covert operations in the larger factions, usually toppling and or causing a massive rebellion, they plan to divide and conquer the entities whom resist Hero annexation. While a majority of Florida is uncontested land, we still have to deal with a lot of small bickering factions. ='Relations'= * Neutrally Benefiting with the USSA * Enemies to all raiders and bandits alike. * The Union of the Temple is only a myth to the Hero's * (Meta) Does not know of the Bostonians * Warm Relations with the Bentusti (Working on improving them) * (Meta) Does not know of the Canadian Remnant * (Meta) Does not know of the New Detroit Republic ='Claims Major City's'= * Hero's Dwelling (Capitol and Stronghold) * Darian (Pre-Collapse City) * Bunswik (Pre-Collapse City) 'Owned Territory:' *'McIntosh County.' *'Long County.' *'Glynn County.' *'Wayne County.' *'Brantley County.' *'Ware County.' *'Pierce County.' *'Charleton County.' *'Camden County.' *'Appling County.' *'Clinch County.' *'Echols County.' *'Lowndes County.' *'Lanier County.' *'Atkinson County.' *'Coffee County.' *'Liberty County.' *'Bacon County.' *'Brooks County.' *'Thomas County.' *'Grady County.' *'Decatur County.' *'Seminole County.' *'Miller County.' *'Early County.' *'Baker County.' *'Micthell County.' *'Colquitt County.' *'Cook County.' *'Berrien County.' *'Tift County.' *'Worth County.' *'Turner County.' *'Ben-Hill County.' *'Lee County.' *'Terrell County.' *'Randolph County.' *'Quitman County.' *'Clay County.' *'Calhoun County.' *'Dougherty County.' *'Crisp County.' *'Sumter County.' *'Webster County.' *'Stewart County.' *'Schley County.' *'Dooly County.' *'Wilcox County.' *'Putaski County.' *'Dodge County.' *'Tellfair County.' *'Wheeler County.' *'Montgomery County.' *'Toombs County.' *'Tattnail County.' *'Evans County.' *'Jeff Davis County.' *'Irwin County.' ='Territory Configuration and Arrangement'= HDT territory is arranged in to Unions. Mostly to reduce confusion and tension in the HDT city planning division. Having control over only a small defending force of militia and guard, these unions are to help reinforce the laws from the chain of command. They also regulate Trade in-between unions of HDT territory, and cannot deal with external affairs at all. They also take up urban development, agricultural development and management, and industrial growth and management. And also not having control of Education, Power, Water, or Location of military buildings and structures. 'Unions' *'The McIntosh Hearty Union' Union Size ≈ 15812 Mi **''McIntosh County (Capitol)'' **''Long County'' **''Liberty County'' *'The Appling Trading and Workers Union '''Union Size ≈ 11422 Mi **''Appling County **''Bacon County'' **''Pierce County'' *'The Wayne Water & Honey-Mead Union' ' '''Union Size ≈ 16812 Mi **''Wayne County **''Glynn County'' **''Brantley County'' *'The Lowndes Civilian Rights Union '''Union Size ≈' 11322 Mi **''Lowndes County'' **''Lanier County'' **''Echols County'' *'The Coffee Steel Union '''Union Size ≈ 17712 Mi **''Coffee County **''Atkinson County'' **''Clinch County'' *'The Ware Productive Steel Workers Union '''Union Size ≈ 24722 Mi **''Ware County **''Charlton County'' **''Camden County'' *'''Tifton Trade Union **''Tift'' **''Berrien'' **''Cook'' *'The Thomas & Brooks Affiliates' **''Thomas'' **''Grady'' **''Brooks'' *'The Decatur Decor Union' **''Decatur'' **''Miller'' **''Seminole'' *'The Colquitt Orange Traders Union' **''Colquitt'' **''Worth'' **''Turner'' *''' ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** **